


What Now? PART 2

by Alastors_Radio (orphan_account)



Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Valentino - Freeform, basically an all smut chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: Takes place basically right after What Now? SMUT CHAPTER
Relationships: Alastor & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	What Now? PART 2

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is basically all smut shit. You have been warned.

Alastor laid there on the bed, naked and alone. Valentino had stepped out of the room for a few moments and Alastor was getting a little worried. He pulled on the restraints that bound his hands and feet to the bed posts. “You ain’t getting away that easily, Bambi.” Valentino said coming back into the room. 

“Valentino, what are you going to do to me?! I- I don’t know if i'm ready for this!” Alastor stammered, wide eyed. 

“Oh, Bambi, trust me, you’re ready.” Now you may be asking, how the hell did we go from a kiss to Al beginning in the next fifty shades of grey movie? Why don’t we take the time to do a quick flashback, hmm?

FLASHBACK

ALASTOR’S POV

I let Val take me to the bedroom, my head was still fuzzy from that kiss. What the hell was happening to me? This was so different and weird, but I didn’t want it to stop. I.. I actually loved this feeling, whatever feeling it was I was feeling…it was... beautiful. We finally made it to the bedroom and as soon as I closed the door behind me, I was pushed up against it. Val’s lips were on mine in a heated kiss, a hungry kiss. He pushed his tongue inside my mouth and I accidently let out a small groan from the forcefulness. But that only encouraged him to keep going. I had my hands against the door, not knowing where to put them, but Val seemed to take control of that. He gently took my hands and put them around his neck, his lower set of hands found their way to my waist and his upper set of hands were placed gently on my face. 

Valentino pulled me closer until our chests were touching. So close, we were so close. He squeezed my hips a little as he gently grinded against my hard on with his own. As he let out a low growl, I let out a small squeak at the sudden friction. “You like that, Bambi?” He asked as he did it again but only slightly harder this time. 

“Y-y-yes.” I whispered, holding back a moan. 

“What was that sweetheart?” He did it again, but harder.

“Y-YES!” I moaned out loudly. Valentino chuckled and continued the motion for a little longer, each time sending a ping of pleasure coursing through my dead body. All of a sudden Valentnio turned me around and my face and chest were now pushed against the door, then I felt a slap against my buttok. “Val!” I moaned, yelled, screamed, whatever it was, it hurt but felt so good. 

“Let's get these close off you, hmm?” I felt so vulnerable, standing there, naked, in front of Valentino as he looked me up and down. I covered my lower half and looked down at the floor, my face was burning. “Now, now, don’t look away, you look so beautiful, little buck.” Val grabbed my chin softly and made me look at him. He could tell I was nervous, the look in his eyes softened from lust hungry to lust loving. He leaned down and kissed me again. Then he started to trail kisses down my neck and down my chest, the feeling sending electrical currents through my veins. He reached my hands and looked up at me. What was he planning to do down there? 

He took my hands away and gently grabbed my erection in one of his hands and I gasped at the touch. I threw my head back as he started to pump slowly. I was breathing heavily and quickly, what was this feeling? Why did it feel so….good?! Then I felt something wet. I looked down and saw Valentino licking my penis from the base up to the tip. My eyes widened, “V-Valen-tino? Wh-what are you doing- OH LUCIFER!” Valentino just took me into his mouth and started to bob up and down. Oh Gods this felt amazing! 

I fell against the door and one of my hands found their way to Val’s head, but U wasn’t sure if I was trying to hold onto something or if I wanted to push him away, the pleasure was too much. Val seemed to have noticed my distress about this and pulled away slowly, making a popping sound as my dick left his mouth. Val got back up, grabbed my hand and led me to the bed. “Lay down.” I obeyed. Then he went and tied me up with some rope he had in his coat pocket. 

END FLASHBACK

And that my dear readers, is how we ended up with our dear ol deer boi in his current predicament. “Va- Val?” Alastor stuttered.

“Yes?” Val smirked as he walked over with a bucket. 

“What d-do you g-got th-there?” Alastor was clearly nervous. Nothing could hide that. Valentino just reached into the bucket and grabbed an ice cube. “Ice?” Alastor was even more confused now. “What are you going to do with th- Gah!” Alastor squirmed when he felt an ice cube glide over one of his nipples. “Oh sweet Lucifer!” He cried out when he felt another cube tease its way around Alastor’s virgin ass. Valentino shuddered, hearing the deer demon cry out in such pleasure, turned him on even more. But Valentino wouldn’t go that far today, no, he would wait till the deer demon was more comfortable, but that doesn’t mean he still couldn’t get them both off. 

Valentino pulled himself out of his pants and began to jerk himself off. At the same time, he popped an ice cube into his mouth and started to suck off Alastor again. The deer demon thrashed and moaned in the sudden coldness and motion. He cried and wailed and moaned and Valentino was loving every single moment of it. He moaned onto Al’s cock as he himself released all over the bed. Alastor wasn’t that far off, after a few more bobs, Al filled Valentnio’s mouth with his cum. Valentino graciously swallowed all of it and Al shuddered as he watched.

“So, what now?” Alastor spoke after coming down off his high.

“Now we take care of you.” Valentino then picked the deer up and took him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Remember, if you have anything that you would like to see happen, please comment!


End file.
